Betrayal
by hmw95
Summary: Betrayal- V. To deliver or expose to an enemy by treachery or disloyalty; to seduce and desert; To corrupt. LeoxOC


(A/N: I know… I know… I need to update like, now. It's been almost forever. But I have been in school, and I have actually been getting better at writing, so this should actually be better than usual. Also, I am going to be breaking my earlier promise. There will be a little bit of choice language in this story. Well, enough excuses, read and review. Italics are third person point of view.)

I put the bottle to my lips and felt the bitter alcohol burn down my throat. I groaned and staggered into the alleyway. I tipped the bottle again, to find it empty. Angry, I toss the bottle to the side of the alley. I stagger further along, until I find myself at a small park at the edge of town. I sit at a bench and shakily take out a carton of cigarettes and my lighter. I lit up and cigarette and took a drag. I sighed and breathed out the smoke slowly. What am I doing with my life? Didn't I have something good going for me? My brothers… They don't even want me to be home anymore, for I am just some emotional wreck. I pull the collar up higher on my trench coat as someone comes by and takes a seat beside me, a woman. She pulled out a cigarette as well.

"Can you light me up?" She asked. I fumbled, getting the lighter out of pocket and lighting her cigarette. She smirked and took a drag beside me. I take the time to get a good look at her. She was probably just a few inches shorter than me, with long, curly brunette hair, and striking light brown eyes. Her lips curved up with a natural smile, and she had dark eye makeup on. It was a few moments of quiet, with us smoking, until she broke the silence. "Why are you out so late? Don't you have some place to go to? Like, home or something?" I shook my head.

"I got no place to go. I got kicked out. I've been on the streets for a few months now." I informed her. She nodded. "The people I lived with just didn't understand me. They thought me drinking and smoking myself to death was because of recent events… And they just don't know that those recent events only triggered me to bring my problems out to the open."

"May I ask what these recent events are? Well, if you don't mind or anything…" She questioned. I chuckled.

"Of course I don't mind. If you really want to know… My father passed away. And it has really affected me and my brothers… Since we didn't have a mom… He was the only thing we knew besides each other…" I rambled. Her eyes flashed pity.

"Wow, I'm sorry. My parents passed away a few years back. But I had my problems way before then." She took a long drag. "But you also have to think about what other people think and everything… Like, your brothers only care… They just want you in good health. And alcohol and tobacco are probably not good for a turtle's lungs." My eyes widened and my mouth gaped open. I was about to speak, when she cut me off. "How did I know?" I nodded. "Well, it's pretty obvious… You know, the high collar, the huge bulge in the back of your coat… Not the mention the three fingered hand that lit my cigarette." I hung my head low.

"Well, that blows my cover…" I think out loud, pulling off my hat. She smirked. Her attention turned to my pocket. My bandanna was slightly showing. Her mouth opened to ask me what it was, but I answered her thoughts. "That is my mask. I should be wearing it right now…" I pulled it out and held it tightly in my hands. It was the only possession of mine that I treasured anymore. I didn't care if I lost my trench coat or hat. Hell, my weapons could be lost. The bandanna reminded me of what I had back at home, of what I was. I couldn't lose that.

"But why that color? Why blue?" She asked. I threw my cigarette to the ground and stamped it out with my foot.

"My family… We all have our colors… And blue… Because I was chosen… For leadership… For stability. For someone… To always rely on…" After that, she went silent and hung her head low. "Yeah, some leader I came out to be, right? They needed me, and I just wrecked their hopes. They had a right to kick me out you know…" I felt tears sting at the corners of my eyes. I growled and stood. "Why the hell am I telling you all of this again, anyway? This is MY life, I chose for it to be this way! Walk away from me, just like everyone else! I don't need you!" I snapped, beginning to walk away. I shoved the mask back into my pocket and pulled my hat back onto my head.

"Don't leave! Please!" I suddenly heard from behind me. I freeze in place, my breath coming in fast, shallow huffs. "I know we just met… But please. Stay."

"Why should I? You will be just like everyone else! You will leave me in the end, they all do!" I yelled, turning to her. She sauntered over to me and came up close to my face.

"I am not like _anyone_ else. Don't you dare say I am." She threatened. She eased and backed off a bit. "Now, turtle. Tell me your name."

"Leo… Leonardo…" I stuttered, hanging my head low in defeat. She tore down the walls, alright… "What is yours?" I asked. She fixed her posture.

"My name is Natalie." She held out her hand. "Will you be my friend, Leonardo?" I gazed toward her hand for a few spare seconds. I then held mine out as well and gripped hers. She smiled and we shook hands.

"Yes, Natalie. It would be my honor." I replied. Our hands separated, and she once again smirked. "Do you need me to take you home?" She paused, and then nodded. We began walking and walking, for almost an hour, talking. Then we came across an apartment building. I walked to the door with her and then began to turn away.

"Uh, no. You told me you're homeless. And as you are my friend, I am not allowing you to stay on the streets tonight. You're coming with me." She ordered. I gulped and followed her into the building. Her gripped my wrist and pulled me toward a door on the far end of the apartments. She took out keys and unlocked the door quickly. "Don't worry, Leonardo. I live alone."

"Call me Leo." I requested, surveying the apartment. It was actually a pretty large apartment, we were standing beside the kitchen and the living room was in front of us. A bedroom was to the left, and a bathroom was to the right. She hurried into the room and threw off her coat.

"I'll get my rollout bed, and that's where you'll sleep. Hold on." She left for a few moments. I was startled when a small black cat rubbed itself against my leg. I reached down a scratched the cat behind the ears and it responded by coming closer and purring. "I see you have acquainted yourself with my little Ninja. He's my only roommate. Always has been since I got him." She sighed. "You can take off your trench coat, you know…" I nodded and pulled the coat off carefully. I then took my swords off my belt. Her eyes widened. "What the hell are those?" I chuckled.

"These are my katanas. I don't know if you knew this, but I am a ninja myself." I informed her. She relaxed.

"…Not the bad kind of ninja right?" She asked. I shook my head. She breathed out. "Damn, I thought you were a serial killer or something." I laughed at that.

"You wish." I joked. This put her completely at ease. "Well, thank you for bringing me into your home and giving me a place to sleep. I couldn't thank you enough, Natalie. I am in your debt."

"Eh, no problem. We're friends now, remember? Of course I am not going to let stay out there." She winked. She stood at her bedroom door as I sat on the edge of my bed. "Good night, Leonardo. Sweet dreams."

"You too, Natalie." I replied. I lay back onto the mattress, and for the first time in a long time, the weight on the chest eased away, and I got a good night of sleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

_Raphael sat upright in his bed, and got to his feet. He sighed and walked to the living room. Mikey and Don were already awake, and watching the news. Ever since Leonardo left them, they were almost always quiet. Raph took a seat on the dusted couch, and began to space out. That is, until one of his brothers actually spoke._

"_Do you think he's still alive?" Mikey asked, shakily. Don and Raph exchanged looks. Don breathed out, taking on the responsibility._

"_It all depends, Mikey… If he took to the sewers, maybe… But if he took to the streets… Well… I don't think he'd have much of a chance." Don answered. Mikey frowned. _

"_I just wish he knows we don't hate him… I hope he's getting clean… And maybe… Maybe he will come back… Some day…" Mikey rambled. Raph's expression fell as he stood._

"_Keep dreaming Mikey…"He said, walking to the kitchen. His frown deepened and he finished his sentence in his own mind. 'And maybe, just maybe… That dream will come true.'_

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

It's been three months, staying with Natalie. I have gotten clean of my alcohol addiction, and Natalie and I are both trying to kick tobacco.

I sat up in bed, and rubbed my eyes. I stood and stretched. I began to brew the first pot of coffee for the morning, when Natalie opened her door. She walked out and yawned.

"Aw, the coffee isn't done yet?" She asked. I shook my head. "It just started? Aw, I have to wait for my morning coffee. This is already a sad day. Geez, Leo." She joked. I winked, and she playfully shoved me. I laughed. "Remember what we are doing today, Leo. So be ready by ten." She left to the bathroom to shower. I sighed, remembering. I cursed under my breath, nervous.

I was ready by ten, and Natalie and I shared a smoke before leaving. We hurried into the alleyway. I ran to a sewer cover, and pulled it open. "Are you sure you want to tag along?" I asked. She nodded, very assured. I sighed. "Just don't get mad at me if you don't smell good later." She nudged me and I hurried down into the sewer tunnels. "Jump down, Natalie." She obeyed, and I caught her on cue. I led her further and further into the maze of the sewers, until I came upon the familiar area. I knocked on the hollow wall. It was silence, until I could see the door slightly open. I knew my brothers probably thought I was an enemy. As I expected, the lights were all off. I cleared my throat. "G-guys. It's just me… It's Leo."

The lights suddenly came on, extremely bright. Both Natalie and I shielded our eyes. I saw all three of my brothers standing there, weapons in hand. Raph looked pissed, Don looked surprised, and Mikey looked extremely happy and relieved. "Who is she?" Raph asked, mentioning Natalie.

"This is my friend. She saved my life; she gave me a home to stay in. She is not an enemy." I explained. They lowered their weapons slowly, except Mikey. He immediately put away his nun chucks and came charging toward me. He hugged me tightly and began crying.

"I'm so sorry, Leo! I love you, I missed you so bad!" He cried out into my plastron. I hugged him back, feeling tears filling my eyes once again. He pulled away. "Are… Are you clean?" I felt the tears finally come rushing down my cheeks. I nodded.

"I am… Thanks to Natalie…" I looked back toward her. She smiled slightly. Mikey burst into tears and my other brothers began to get emotional. I hugged all three of them. "I-I love you guys… I should have never put you through all of that…"

"We love you too, Leo… Thank god you are okay…" Don replied for the group. I smiled. This was what happiness was. And thanks to Natalie, I was finally getting a chance to experience it.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Natalie and I got home late, and we sat on the couch. I smiled and laid back.

"Today went MUCH better than I expected." I mused. She nodded. I wrapped an arm around her in a side hug. "Thank you for taking me there today… I probably wouldn't even be here… If it weren't for you." She leaned back into the plush cushions of the couch and sighed.

"All in a day's work." She said. I laughed and nudged her. "Don't nudge meee." She whined. I laughed. "Anyways, on a serious note, it's never an issue. You are my best friend. I would do anything for you." I scooted a little closer to her. I felt my stomach flutter with the slight difference in distance.

"You would?" I said, in a hushed (slightly seductive) tone. You know that distance I was talking about? Yeah, it was hardly existent anymore. We were so close; I could feel her breathe on me. I was about to seal the deal, when she turned her head.

"I'm s-sorry… I need to think about this…" She stuttered. She stood and walked to her room. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! I shouldn't have done that… How she's going to hate me… Oh god, what if I get kicked out? I closed my eyes in humiliation. I laid down onto the couch and sighed. Like hell I was going to get any sleep. Well, it's going to be a long night…

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

I was still awake when I heard Natalie's door creaking open. I wanted to shoot up and apologize, but I felt myself be glued to the couch. I bit my lip.

"Leo?" I heard from her doorway. I heard footsteps coming closer to where I was laying down, and I felt her sit on the floor beside me. There was silence. I heard her shift closer to me. What was she doing? Why does she even want to be near me?

It was so fast I almost didn't feel it; the warmth of her lips over mine, the fireworks inside of me. I turned my head, almost as if questioning that it even happened. She was giving me this look I have never seen. One that bore into my soul, one that made my heart rise into my throat.

"Did you just…?" I asked. She nodded, with a frown on her face. I slid off of the couch, so that I was sitting beside her on the floor, with my shell pressed against the fabric of the furniture. I caressed her cheek, and a tear rolled down, I leaned in. I pressed my lips to hers, so gently. I pulled away. I still had my hand on her cheek. I wiped the tears away.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered. I shook my head and placed my forehead against hers. I brushed my fingers over her warm, tear-stained cheek.

"No need to say sorry." She smiled and then we kissed again. This time, both of us were into it. It was much more passionate, much more loving. This time, when we pulled away, it was both of us smiling.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"_I did it." The girl informed the man. He set his hand on her arm, gently rubbing his arm down her bicep._

"_Excellent. Now that this part of the plan is finished… You need to follow through with the rest. It is important that it is done soon… So that we can… Be together, as planned." His hand rose to her cheek. He kissed her. She frowned when he pulled away, but then bowed._

"_Yes… Master Shredder…" She responded, before walking out of the room. _

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

So, Natalie and I have been now dating for almost two months. It's hard to believe that it's been nearly five since the day I met her. I visit my brothers nearly every day, and things are finally becoming how I imagined them to be. Everything is all well. No, not well… Everything is perfect. I am closer to my brothers than I have ever been, and Natalie is the most perfect human being on earth… And she loves me. I couldn't ask for anything better.

Today, I am going to my brother's place again. I enter the lair, and see that my brothers are on the couch watching TV. I enter and place my disguise next to the door. Mikey seems to hear me, and a smile spreads across his face. He runs up and hugs me. He is blabbing on and on, and I tune him out. Raph and Donny come up to greet me. I receive hugs and some customary handshakes, and I join them. There's not really anything to talk about today, so we're kind of just left sitting on the couch watching TV. I stand.

"Well, I will be right back…" I yawned. I walked over to my belongings, and dug through the pockets until I could find my carton of cigarettes and my lighter. Yes, I am still smoking. No, my brothers still don't know about it. Well, at least I thought they didn't. I didn't know that Donny was behind me.

"What do you have there, Leo?" He asked suspiciously. I hid the carton behind my back.

"Nothing, Donny." He tried grabbing my arms. "Donatello, stop it!" I yelled out defensively. He finally got a hold of my hand, and pulled my hand out front. His expression fell. I saw Michelangelo and Raphael look down on me, disappointed. "You weren't supposed to see this…"

"Leo, you said you quit." Don looked hurt, betrayed. "You lied to us… You… You know what this… This shit does to you! How could you!" He snapped.

"Donny… I'm…" I tried, but he cut me off.

"You're what? Sorry? You lied to us, Leo. Again. You should know that this crap makes you live 18 whole YEARS less than us." I looked down to the ground. "Is this because of that girlfriend of yours? You better not tell me that… That _bitch _stole our brother from us again…" This brought my face upright with a glare. I shoved him away.

"Don't you _dare _bring Natalie into this!" I retaliated. He pushed me back.

"I wouldn't have to, if she wasn't _using _you." He retorted. I felt my hands shake with fury. I pushed him even harder.

"Take it back." I said in a low tone, through my husky breaths. He better say it this time, or else something bad will happen. I just know it. He pushed me again, extremely hard.

"…No." He replied. I felt the fire within me rise, and before I knew it, my fist was in my brother's face. He flew back and he clutched his nose. He proclaimed that it was broken. Mikey and Raph rushed to his aid. My hands shook. I felt my body go numb. What did I just do? Raph gave me a death glare from where he was kneeling next to our brother.

"Leo… You're not our brother anymore… Leave. Now." He growled. I stepped back. Not their brother? No. This can't be happening… Not now… I look to Mikey. I saw tears going down his usually happy face.

"It wasn't so hard to do it last time was it?" He asked. My lips trembled with the coming tears. "Please, Leo… Just go…"

I listened. I picked up all of my things… And left.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Leo… You… You shouldn't have done that… I… I am not worth that much… I…" I pressed a finger to her lips. She leaned into the couch, confused.

"You are my everything now… Please… Don't make me regret everything. Please, Natalie." She nodded, with tears in her eyes. I took my finger from her lips and replaced it with my lips. After a while, our kiss deepened. She pulled me close. Her hands started lowering down my plastron. "Are you… Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded.

"I… I love you…" She whispered. I pressed my forehead to hers.

"I love you too… So much…" I replied in the same tone. I then returned to kissing her. As the kiss deepened again, she wrapped her legs around my waist as much as she could. I stood and carried her to her room, prepared to finally claim her as mine.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

I awoke in her bed and reached out to touch her… But she wasn't there. Confused my eyes fluttered open. I saw her hurriedly putting her clothes back on. Not her usual clothes either… It was all black.

"L-Leo… You were supposed to stay asleep… For this…" She whispered. I saw a packed suitcase in the corner of the room. I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"For you to leave me? I thought you loved me?" I asked. She walked over and lay beside me. She took my hand into hers. Tears were falling so fast down her face. Why? Why now?

"I do… I love you more than anything… I knew… I knew it would come to this…" She sobbed. I was so confused. What does she mean? How could she know? Did she plan to leave the night we made love for the first time? Why?

"Natalie please… Stay…" I pleaded. This made her cry harder. Her hand pulled away from mine. This can't be happening…

"I'm so sorry… B-but… I…" She didn't even finish her thought.

I didn't even see it coming. I felt the pain in the side of my neck. Pain, like none I have ever felt before. I suddenly couldn't breathe. My hand shot up to my neck. I felt the blood squirting out of my neck. No. This can't be… I saw her hand pull back, with the knife bloody. I could only make out one detail.

The foot symbol.

No… I… I have been betrayed… My brothers… They need to know… That I am sorry… They were right… I… I don't have enough time… Can't breathe… No… This can't be happening! I try to say something… Do something… Anything! But my body doesn't respond, my lungs won't respond. Pain, oh, the pain… Natalie, why? Why have you done this to me? Why did you betray me?

I feel something warm dribble out of my mouth.

My world fades to complete darkness.

**THE END**

(A/N: Wow… Pretty speechless… Very, very intense… Review. Please.)


End file.
